The Darkest Time
by Winged Miko
Summary: Everynight Kagome is visited by a stranger, why? Lemon!SessKag


**A/N:** A one shot man. Half a lemon. Was too lazy to finish the other stories I have so I thought that I should just let my thoughts roam.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

The darkest time

It was only during the darkest time that you would come and visit me in the night. Around midnight was when I heard a tapping and a rapping coming from my window. And that's when I blindly stumbled over and opened it. Slowly the glass slid open to allow your warm body to drape over mines. During that time, I needed comforting, support, loving. Is it wrong to have you replace the one I really love? I have waited far too long for a moment like this to occur. Now it's too late to turn back the clock. I think I'm falling in love with my mystery man.

"Who are you?" I would whisper in your pointed ears, as you would slowly unclothe me. You would chuckle and then not reply to my question. Oh how my body ached for you each night, waiting for your arrival. And just as I have predicted, you always came. How many times has the one clad in red hurt me? And how many times have I given myself to the one who comforted me during the darkest time in my life?

Seeing the one I love falling in love with my look alike makes me sadden deeply. But now I have nothing to worry about, as I have my one and only every night to stay by my side until morning came. It was a young love I had then and now I have a new love. A grown woman kind of love. You're the only one that can ever make me feel this way as I have realized the first night you have came to me. Oh that first night I will always remember...

Flash back:

Knocking upon my window I call out 'who is it?" And your gruff voice answered. "Let me in." I wonder who that voice could ever belong to, so silky and sweet, like the taste of your tongue. "Let you in where?" I shouted out again. "Into your room, into your heart." That touched me most of all. Into my heart… During the darkest of times you came to me and loved me for whom I was and not for the bittersweet memories that echoed to you in the past.

"Please tell me, who are you?" Kagome panted as her midnight lover massaged her lower regions. He grunted and rubbed his hardened member on her inner thigh. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as breathed out slowly trying to control her anger. Why wasn't he answering back? _Well I'll show him…_

Kagome rolled away from him and crossed her arms. Her lovers black figure rose and floated slowly towards her. "If only I can get him near the window, then I would be able to see his face." Kagome thought. Kagome slowly inched towards the window and he followed. As Kagome stood in front of the window the full moon made her body glow with a luminescent light.

"My, my little Kagome, you look especially beautiful near the moon." The velvet voice rumbled. It has been two years since she has been back to Sengoku no Jedi. And it has been two years since she had seen Inuyasha. Coming back to her own era and staying was difficult. She got her grades back up and was cast back into society as a normal girl again but every now and then she would feel the presence of the Shikon no Tama.

Since that day a month ago she always had her loving stranger visit her at night and she accepted it. The only real glimpse of him that she ever saw was his golden eyes. She knew that it couldn't have been Inuyasha but still she wondered who this man really was. His eyes seemed so familiar and cold but still held a tender love towards her. So caring it felt...

He stopped a few feet away from the window. "Why don't you want to tell me who you are?" Kagome whispered sadly. She felt now that she truly had a strong feeling of love towards this man. Her stranger of the night chuckled once again deeply. "Why are you so eager little one?" he asked. "Because, because I just have to know." Kagome spouted quietly in frustration. He didn't make a move. It was still and quiet. Tension filled the air and no one spoke. The wind blew restlessly against the window and the branches from a nearby tree scratched against the window insistently.

"Will you run if I tell you?" the voice asked gruffly as if he didn't want to speak in the first place. "I promise I will never run from you. That you can count on." Kagome whispered so the others who were resting just down the hall from her wouldn't wake and find her in the room with a male. She was in college now and living in a dorm required a few set of rules. One: No boys after dark, Two: No boys after dark, Three: No boys after dark. Stupid rules…

"Kagome my miko, ever since the first day I saw you in Sengoku no Jedi I have always felt something for you. It is only now; 500 years later that I have decided to let my heart speak. I have watched you for so long Kagome and every night I come, I come to make you happy. I'm tired of seeing you cry alone at night over Inuyasha. Over a hanyou who can't see who you truely are. You deserve so much better then him." Kagome looked shocked while still standing in the moonlight. Who was this man and how did he know about Inuyasha? "Who are you?" Kagome whispered again. He stepped slowly into the moonlight that reached in through the window.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered in shock. She stared at him and his perfected beauty. This was the man that made love to her every night since that day? Why him? She couldn't run from him. She loves him. It doesn't matter who he is.

Kagome's lips trembled and she sprinted towards him, collapsing in his arms. Tears streaked down her face, racing to her chin. "Why, Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome questioned sadly, relentlessly beating on his chest with her fist. Sesshomaru hushed her by giving her a soft kiss to the lips. Slowly he pushed her onto the bed and unclothed what skimpy sleeping garments she wore that night. She lay there in all her naked glory sprawled underneath him. She was so beautiful in his eyes and no demoness can ever compare. Sesshomaru breathed heavily onto her shoulder and nipped at her hot skin and she stroked his back lovingly. She stripped his haori in haste... searching for those taute muscles that teased her fingertips. He bent down and speckled her skin with butterfly kisses, which made Kagome giggle a bit. Forgetting about everything earlier Kagome wrapped her legs around his still dressed waist. She shifted underneath him and dragged down his hakama with her feet and smiled naughtily at Sesshomaru's hidden face. The shadows always found a way to cover him from her. Kagome trailed her feather like touches down towards his member and teasingly stroked him. He bucked his hips against her hands and Kagome let go.

Sesshomaru couldn't take anymore of her teasing antics. He parted her legs with his knee and inhaled the aroma of her scent. It was so delicious. Pulling her legs to either side of him her slowly entered her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and slammed into her. Kagome gasped and moaned. The position he put her in made her tight and tense. He liked that feeling. Sheathing himself into her to the hilt over and over again. Flipping her over onto her stomach and pulling her up on all fours, he swiftly entered her from behind and felt her hot throbbing walls pulsing around him. Her juices warmed his hard member and he strived to content himself and her. Pushing into her again and again, he hit her walls forcefully causing her to moaning his name. Undeniable love riveted in the room sending shudders down her back. Cascading waves of pleasure erupted between them as they made love all night long.

As dawn broke through the window Kagome's eyes searched the room. She was overjoyed when she saw the same man she made love to last night stayed with her till morning. She groggily got up on her knees and playfully poked his face. His magneta lined eyelids scrunched and then slowly peeked open. His golden eyes gazed at her and her glow that engulfed them both. She was so beautiful in the morning.

"You know Sesshomaru. I think I love you… no I know I love you." Kagome said in a whisper since it was still only morning.

"And I love my mate." Sesshomaru replied softly in a tender tone while grasping her silky waves in his hand. Kagome's own hand trailed up to the visible fang bite on her neck and smiled.

"Is that me?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"Yeah."

**A/N:** Did you like it? I kind of did. It's a one shot! Remember that! It's not meant to have a sequel. But my other stories are suppose to. wink wink that means read THEM!


End file.
